It has been shown that continuous monitoring of brain function can significantly improve the outcome of certain critical care patients (e.g. head trauma, coma, subarachnoid hemorrhage etc.). Accordingly, a new generation of easy-to-use bedside brain monitors is now being developed and marketed by a number of patient care companies (e.g., Moberg Medical SpaceLabs, Hewlett-Packard, and others). With the equipment now available there presents a growing need to train nurses in the fundamentals of these new monitoring modalities. The goal of the project is to develop a system to teach nurses to recognize basic changes in these new monitored parameters to allow earlier interventions and better patient outcomes. The training system contains a novel patient signal generator interfaced to a multi-media training computer allowing nurses to learn the material on the actual monitors they use. The Phase I project demonstrated the feasibility of this project and the Phase II objective is to expand the teaching modules and increase the number of monitored modalities covered in preparation for its Phase III commercialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial potential for the products is significant. Our analysis (detailed below) results in an estimated $8 million opportunity during the growth years (typically years 2 to 5). Moreover, the project will help facilitate the use of neurological monitoring equipment in neuro intensive care units. This monitoring equipment market is estimated at $300 to $500 millon.